Superhero
*Superman |government= |organization= |type=Law enforcement agency |term= |powers= |duties=*Fighting evil forces *Protecting the community |era=*B.C. era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era *Legacy era }}A superhero, female equivalent superheroine, (also known as a Super) is an individual usually possessing supernatural or superhuman powers, who is dedicated to fighting forces of evil, protecting the public, and usually battling powerful evildoers such as NoHeads or Knights of Meyer. A superhero can also refer to an exceptionally skillful or successful person, such were Summer Petersen and Sheriff Bladepoint defined. Description Some superheroes use their mutantry to counter daily crime while also combating threats against humanity from Dark mutants, their criminal counterparts. Often at least one of these Dark mutants will be the superhero's archenemy, such as the crime lord Jamboga Pine or the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Some long-running superheroes such as Baby Intelligence, Superquack, and Matthew have a rogues gallery of many villains. Reputation While the job is seen as glamorous by some, such as Sebiscuits Cardarphen, due to the amount of danger involved and because it is extremely difficult to join their ranks , others did not think very highly of superheroes, such as Helen McKeen, who considered superheroes to be "careerist hypocrites"''Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude'', and Mr. Stupid NoHead as well as those who subscribed to his ideology, who regarded them as something almost akin to paramilitary special forces of the powers that be under the direction of the ruling class that hid behind their duty of upholding the law to maintain their mandatory and forcibly imposed totalitarian regime and justifying the squashing of any individual or group that they felt threatened by. Though superheroes were illegal during the PROM, by the time of the First NoHead War, they seem to be very well respected in the community, at least in the United States of America, where and relatively popular superheroes sometimes went on to become potential candidates for the job of President of the United States of America. For example, Master Intelligence was offered the post twice, but he declined. History Before the coming of the post-crustacean races, the Narajan freely roamed the land, establishing glorious kingdoms and cities. Along with the Narajan, Earth was home to many other creatures. During prehistoric civilization came the first superhero of all, Green Light, emerging shortly after the Battle over the Universe. As wizardkind settled on the planet, they began to rule over the world. The superheroes' duty, in the beginning, was to keep the peace between the Narajan and the wizards, eventually expanding to all the races and governments on the planet. Unfortunately, the superheroes' position of power eventually led to their downfall. The superheroes themselves were above the laws of the lands. They kept the peace between all races and in between races, though their methods were sometimes termed as "meddling" by the Narajan. The superheroes were not just the soldier-diplomats between races, they were also the foremost of scholars in their day. By 160 AD, the superheroes fell prone to infighting, considerably ravaging their benevolent stronghold. The signing of the PROM made superheroes all but illegal. However, new superheroes surfaced after the Treaty of America was signed following the end of the Second World War. List of superheroes Imageless (Male).jpg|Green Light Imageless (Male).jpg|Universal Man Superman1.png|Superman 600full-Superquack-the-sequel-photo.jpg|Superquack File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Super Whisk Man File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Exogale File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Macroburst Morgan.jpg|Morgan File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Wayne File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Richard File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Zackene Baby Intelligence.jpg|Baby Intelligence/Master Intelligence Sebiscuits.jpg|Sebiscuits Cardarphen File:Paige_1.jpg|Paige Nelson File:Force_Baby.jpg|Force Baby Baby Strength.jpg|Baby Strength File:Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman File:Telekinibabe.jpg|Telekinibabe File:PIEW.jpg|Optica File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Hardy File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Titanium Girl Red X.jpg|Red X File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Wrath Knight Alyssabalance.png|Andromeda Thomas-TXAE1.jpg|Centauri File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Squeazy File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Retrowoman File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Matthew File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Justin Keith List of superhero organizations File:Imageless (Team).jpg|Band of Justice File:Wiki-background|S.M.S.B. File:Imageless (Team).jpg|New Order Behind the scenes Given his background, it is quite likely Sir Edgar Caravan can be classified as a medieval superhero. Appearances Notes and references See also *Super Mutant Smashing Babies *Superhero School *Superhero University External links * Category:Law enforcement jobs Category:Law enforcement ranks Category:Occupations Category:Superheroes Category:The Super Babies universe